


The Wisdom of Mary

by BluberryDork



Category: Mother 1 | EarthBound Zero | EarthBound Beginnings, Mother 4, Oddity (Game)
Genre: Drabble, Travis has feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 11:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18849757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluberryDork/pseuds/BluberryDork
Summary: Your war has ended.





	The Wisdom of Mary

**Author's Note:**

> hi i havent written in a millenium so this is to see if i still have the hang of it,,, or maybe it's to ease myself back in, idk! all of this story hints at stuff but what happened is up for interpretation
> 
> i didnt proofread this oof

_"Travis."_

A gentle voice at the end of the corridor caught his attention. He slowly spun around on his heels, finding that a light shone bright from the tall figure who peacefully stood. It was a soothing ray of hope, and when he felt it on his skin, he felt his worries begin to fade. 

The brunet hesitated to speak, studying the outline of the angellic woman. He couldn't exactly find the right words to say from his jumbled thoughts, and instead the most obvious question spilled out from his mouth in his confused stupor. "Who... are you?"

She paused for a moment, her head tilting slightly to the side, _"I am Queen Mary."_

Travis recognized the name, but couldn't pinpoint it immediately. She seemed to read his mind and began to answer his next question nearly as soon as it had arisen. 

_"I am the guardian of this realm, dear..."_

He suddenly thought about Ninten and recalled it in one of the many dusted-off journals from his garage. This was the same Mary mentioned in the text!? Slacks echoed as they stepped along the floor. Travis hadn't realized his feet were moving on his own until he was directly in front of Mary and staring up at her grace. His bat dropped to the floor beside them, finally deceased of it's brutal tendencies. _Ninten... Oh, what would he think if he were here?_

_"It's over, Travis; Your battle. You don't have to fight anymore."_

The silky words sliding across him like butter made his whole body shiver. He began to feel distraught, like a whole dam of emotions he'd guarded just crumbled and now it's spilling all over the town. Tears welled up in his eyes. 

Travis hugged Mary's torso, burying his face into her dress as his mind re-claimed him once more. He choked on his first sob when the crying began. Mary simply lifted him and cradeled him lovingly like a mother would nurse her child. She began to move, god-like when her heels clicked on the pavement. It was a different momentum, a different silence, than what Travis' slacks had been. 

_"Rest now, my dear. You have suffered long enough."_

He felt his eyelids shut. The boy wiped away the water from his face with the back of his hand. Sniffling, he took one last glance at where they were going before they closed again for good.


End file.
